Mother
by shadess
Summary: Pre-Twilight story. It's Elizabeth's birthday and Edward feels sad because his mother was no longer with him, little did he know another mother will always be there there for him... Edward/Esme mother/son sweet ONE-SHOT. Set in the year of 1973.


****

**A/N: The idea was just popped out a few hours ago, and at first I was writing this on my notebook and then I typed it in my laptop. This story set in the year of 1973, so it's pre-Twilight. ****The story was told from Edward's POV. March 14th is not Elizabeth's Masen's real birtdate. I don't know when is Elizabeth Masen's real birthday, so I just made it up. I already looked up for it in the internet and in the books but I couldn't find her birthdate. **

**English is not my mother language and it's hard to find a beta in such short amount of time so I'm sorry for all the mistakes or the grammatical errors, but believe me I tried my best. I hope you all will like this one-shot ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight neither all of the characters from the franchise that was mentioned in this story. They all belong to the respective owner.  
**

* * *

I put aside the third book I have read since a few hours ago on the empty spot on the couch I currently sitting on. Reading books is one of the things I usually do to fill my spare time in the night as I wait for the sun to rise. I don't need to sleep so I need something to do when night comes. If I have a mate then I would have a 'family time' during the night like what my other family members have with each of their mates. But I don't have a mate so I need to find other things to do at night. I turned my head so now I'm facing the other side of my room. I stared to the thick woods through the opened window; admiring its beauty for like the hundredth time since the first day I started to occupy this room. It never makes me bored to watch the green view in front of me; the woods were like a real-life painting for me. So beautiful, so interesting, yet it looks quite mysterious; as if it keeps a secret beyond all those tall trees.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as the sun start to rises from the east. That means the morning had officially come. Another meaningless day to start, another day to 'blend in' around the humans. Rosalie and I had started to go to school since a few months ago. Carlisle considered we could handle our thirst rather better than the others; he thinks Emmett was still a little emotional while Jasper and Alice were new to this 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

I got up from the couch I currently sitting on and decided to start prepare myself to go to school. I don't know why but somehow I feel so numb today. My meaningless day feels more meaningless. I'm used to feel alone but today I feel like I'm literally living an empty life. It feels like there is a big hole in my heart.

I walked towards my drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple blue shirt. I was about to make my way out of my room, when something caught my eyes. I stopped walking right when I reached the doorway. From the corner of my eyes, I could see something. Turning around, I took a better look to the calendar; the object that had brought my attention earlier. I read the date carefully. _March 14th 1973._

Then it clicked me.

So that is why I feel so numb today. March 14th is an important day to me. There is one event I used to remember the most the days when I was still human. But now when I'm already a vampire I'd rather to avoid the event. Remembering my past as a human sometimes would give me some pain. Sometimes it would feels as if my chest was stabbed by thousands of needles. It hurts to remember my life as a human especially when it's related to my _mother_.

Today is her birthday. If she's still alive then she would have been 93 years old by now. I love her too much so it always hurts like hell when I realized that I had lost her since a long time ago.

I shook my head, trying to shrug off the memories of my life as a human. I never really feel comfortable to replay the memories of my life before I became a vampire. I inhaled a deep, unnecessary breath as I continue my way to the bathroom.

The house was still quiet, at least for a normal human; but for me this house was so noisy of vampires' thoughts. My other family members were still busy with their 'family time' they have with each of their mates. At first I felt so uncomfortable to hear their thoughts when they are having their private time, because their thoughts were rather so loud and they were like screaming at me. And their thoughts pictured of what they were doing perfectly. If vampire could ever vomit I would have start vomiting because of the disgust since my family started their 'family time' last night.

There is no privacy in this house when I'm around, but all of my family members already used to it.

I fastened my steps to the bathroom and took a quick shower as soon as I arrived there. I decided to go downstairs and play the piano while I'm waiting for the others to join me there.

As I sat on the seat, I remembered that I once wrote a song for my mother; a song dedicated to her. The first song I have ever made. The song I always play on March 14th.

Without I even knowing it my fingers started to play the piano. I played each notes carefully; not wanting to ruin the melody, especially since it's a song for my mother. I was so lost in my little world while I'm playing the piano, so I didn't notice if someone had been watching my little recital for a while.

I stopped playing, and turned around to found my 'adoptive mother', Esme, stood behind me with a hand crossed against her chest; and a smile lit her beautiful face. She was fully dressed; I'm guessing she already took a shower.

I was blocking everyone's thought and focused to the song I played so I didn't hear Esme coming, and I didn't hear her thoughts either. Esme knows about my 'March 14th routine'. I would always play my mother's song and Esme will always be my only audience.

"You played for your mother again?" she asked softly as she took a seat beside me, "She must be so proud of you up there,"

I nodded. Then the pain started to stab my chest again. Every time I realized I had lost my mother I always feel like someone is stabbing my chest over and over and that thousands of needles were stabbed to my chest. It always hurts to know that I already lost my mother since a long time ago, and that I can't see her anymore.

I closed my eyes as I moved my left hand to my chest; trying to feel the imaginary pain I had in there. Esme realized my sudden movement. She then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You miss her so badly, don't you?" she asked

Again I nodded my head slowly, "I miss her so much," I whispered. Low enough so only vampires could hear.

'_This poor boy needs a hug'._ I could hear Esme's thoughts as she looked at me with a sad expression across her face

"Come here, Edward," said her as she motioned me to move closer to her

I did as she told me, and moved closer to her. Esme then pulled me into a tight hug, just like what she had thought earlier.

"I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love," she said between the hug as she rubbed my back gently; and it calmed me down a bit. The imaginative pain that was stabbing my chest earlier is now started to fading.

Esme didn't just say 'she knows how much it hurts'. She really knows how much it hurts. She lost her baby before she was changed, and I know until know she's still very sad about that. We pulled out from the hug after a while.

"You know you have us as a family if you need anything. And you have me too," said Esme. Her motherly nature comes out as she spoke those words. Well, actually she acts just like a real mother every time.

Esme maybe technically just about 6 years older than me, but she was frozen at the age of 26; moreover she was changed as a mother; her body froze as a mother. And I was changed and froze at the age of 17 as a son. So sometimes I see Esme just like my own mother.

"Thank you, _mom_," I said as a smile lit my face as the words came out

I could see Esme's face was painted with shock; and a slight happiness. And her thoughts were abstract. I never called her mom before; so I can understand why she feels a little bit shocked. But then a proud smile lit her face. If vampire could cry, then Esme would have been cry right now. She then pulled me into another hug.

"My son," she whispered between the warm hug, _"My 72 years old baby,"_

* * *

**End Note: So, what do you think about it? Please give me your opinions and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading...**


End file.
